The Wedding
by LifeLover22
Summary: My first one-shot for Zevie month. Stevie's wedding goes downhill fast. This is a terrible summary, but I don't know how to explain without giving away the story plot!


**This is my first one-shot fanfic for ZEVIE month! Hope you enjoy!**

If they weren't best friends, things would probably be different.

They might be together this very day.

But they are best friends, even three years after high, and they were still weren't together.

**ZANDER'S POV**

It's been three years since high school, and Stevie's still my best friend.

If I had to choose which band member to see everyday, there is no doubt in my mind when I say I would choose Stevie.

She's definitely the best thing that has ever happened to me.

There is nothing I would give her up for.

That probably sounds weird since we are definitely NOT dating. I mean, Stevie's getting married in a matter of months.

There's nothing I can do now.

Sure, I love her.

Yes, I love her more than just a friend.

Obviously, that isn't going to go over very well.

Do I want to tell Stevie?

Yes.

Can I tell Stevie?

Hell no.

All of this keeps running through my mind, and I'm going crazy.

Today I have to go get a tux fitted for the wedding since I'm the best man.

If your jaw just dropped... good.

If it didn't... you're heartless.

How in the HELL am I supposed to be the best man in a wedding when I'm in LOVE with the bride?!

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**STEVIE'S POV**

Zander is still my best friend three years after high school.

Everyone thought we would be the ones to get married.

Honestly, so did I.

Obviously, that didn't happen, especially since in two months, two weeks, and two days, I am getting married to my high school sweetheart, Justin Cole.

I made your jaw drop?

Yeah, I get that a lot when I inform I'm marrying Justin not Zander.

Do you all honestly think that I can wait for Zander forever?

No. No I can't.

So I had to move on.

And I did.

I truly do love Justin.

Zander was definitely my first true love, even if we never dated, and for that reason I will always love him.

But, I don't know if I'll ever love him the same way I did in the early years of high school.

***TWO MONTHS LATER***

**STEVIE'S POV**

It is one day until my wedding.

My world was falling apart.

All because of one person.

Zander.

To tell you this I need to flashback to yesterday.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"Hey Steves. Can I talk to you?" Zander asks walking through the door.

"Hey Z. Sure, watcha want to talk about?" I reply laying my clipboard of lists down.

I am in the middle of making sure everything was perfect.

"Um, I need to tell you something important," Zander says nervously.

"Okay, lay it on me," I say catching on to his nervousness.

"Remember all those years ago when everyone thought we would get married?" Zander asks.

"Of course I do. That's all everyone talked about the first two years of high school."

Zander looks at his feet and then back at me, "I not only thought and believed that, but I WANTED it."

I didn't know what to say.

Zander continues whispering, "I still want that."

Now I'm PISSED.

I gave up on him, and NOW he wants me?!

I bursted.

"Dammit Zander! You should have thought about that YEARS ago when we were in high school, but not when I'm about to get married!"

"I know and I'm sorry, but I thought it needed to be said."

"Well, it didn't and it shouldn't have been said, especially now," I state coldly picking my clipboard back up.

"Would've you rather had me wait until after the wedding?"

"I actually wish you would've kept your mouth shut for once."

And with that, he was gone.

_*END FLASHBACK*_

This morning Justin told me Zander isn't coming to the wedding.

My best friend not being at my wedding is the one thing I've always dreaded the most, and now it's a reality.

Somehow, I still manage to get ready, and I am at the doors attached to my dad's arm.

When the priest asks if anyone objects, I hear the doors fly open behind me and a familiar voice say, " I do! I object!"

Gasps fill the air.

I turned around to see Zander.

"Oh my God," I sigh rubbing my face.

Justin looks at me and simply says, "Go to him."

And for some reason I went to him.

I went to Zander.

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm sooo happy it's Zevie month even if there's only one episode left. *cue the tears* My next one-shot will be up on Thursday. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
